zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BobNewbie
do u get pussy like me by mexican 22:28, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi, welcome to Zombiepedia! Thanks for your edit to the Transportation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Philodox (Talk) 17:15, January 1, 2011 re: Userboxes Hello Bob/Emile. I will consider your offer. Do you have any links to examples, so I can preview your work? While a new addition could be very valuble, I consider our first priority cleaning up things that are already here. That can be a very complicated and time consuming thing, though. On a side note, I have lots of love for South Africa, both because their chapter in the book World War Z was very well done, and because I loved the film Invictus. Oh, and also because I loved this years World Cup, although I could do without the vuvuzela. Still, whether it is rugby or football, I do like the Springboks. Good to have you here. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 01:24, January 3, 2011 (UTC) re: a little help I appreciate the suggestion, and I agree that more help is definitely what this wiki needs, and I conceed that your acheivements on other wikis vastly outshines my own. Still, I am very leary of taking on new admins or bureaucrats. A large part of the fan base (back when it was active) is a bit immature and unfamiliar with the kinds of standards that make good wikis (like yours) a respectable resource. The only reason I lobbied for admin was because when I got here, there was none. I did what I could as a regular editor, but some pages just need deletion. That need for deletion was the only thing I couldn't do as a regular editor. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have applied. Likewise, all that is needed to clean this place up is active contributors. Title or levels of access have nothing to do with the quality of the wiki. And the more admins (especially unproven ones) the more potential there is for abuse or petty squabbles and rollback wars. Do I need help? Absolutely. But using the admin position as bait seems risky. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 17:41, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Good Work Hey Bob. The wrist is still the same. Still very busy with work and real life commitments. Wanted to let you know that I will give you admin rights, but first I wanted to have a chat with you about a few things. Trying to find the time. Wasn't there a way to use the wiki to email people, aside from leaving a message? I can't find it since the big wikia update months ago. If not, perhaps we could use the instant messanger you feel most comfortable with? What do you think? — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 15:17, February 24, 2011 (UTC) tomasluther's reply i got your message, and i am not offended, but i do have questions: what 'valuable information' where you refering to? responce concerning recruiting I am reviewing the history of the article, and i still don't like it. Mine is a long way from perfect, but yours reads like a fetish. Lets try to find some middle ground. I consider the mention of macheavelli a good addition. Maybe you are not familiar with his work, but he wrote a very accurate, very usable treatise on the politics of military states. Allow me to point out the obvious similarities between leading a european court in turbulant military europe and leading a group of survivors in the turbulant militant aftermath of a zombie outbreak. And, when it comes to leading, it is unlikely that anyone reading or editing zombiepedia has the interpersonal skills or the social standing to lead anyone in zombie warfare. And, when it comes to zombie warfare, it seems fairly unlikely that people would form groups such as the one that you outlined. It is much more likely that they would form societies similar to feudual england or a pride of lions, rather than the strict military chain of command that you may be imagining. I think that as we build this article, we should avoid predictions as to how the group will be arranged. the use of the word 'you' should be kept out of all articles by the way. If it is not yours, why get so defensive? And, if you want to nazi it up about grammer, you don't have a leg to stand on anyway: the use of the word 'you' in writing is terrible grammer. Why are you promoting an article like that? but I don't really want to argue about it, i just want to find something we can agree on. here is the one you like: : ''If you plan to survive in a group, convoy or team, you might want to pick the right people for the right job/position. Your choice will mostly depend on the members prior experience. Note: This applies mainly if you a the leader of the group. It is advised to pick people who could actually bring to your group, instead of only using supplies. '' what if it read: : ''The odds of survival are compounded by belonging to a team. Any team that is not actively growing will lose effectiveness as it looses personel. A group could theorheticaly be large enough to reach self sufficiency by normal reproduction, but most groups will increase in size by bringing in new members. This is called recruiting. : When recruiting, loyal, competent, intelligent people are desirable. Also look for those with valuable resources. I am open to suggestions, the above paragraph is only a first draft. Tomasluther 22:34, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : There are a variety of roles that need to be filled in a team dedicated to zombie warfare. Some of these are listed below. ::: sounds fine. go for it, in my opinion. Tomasluther 15:50, March 11, 2011 (UTC) : Zombie Beginner's Guide Hey there, BobNewbie. My name’s Matt and I’m a community development associate for Wikia. I’m working on a new feature called “Beginner's Guide” where I interview experts on a given topic about how they got into it and how they recommend others do the same. My first topic is going to be zombies -- and I’d really appreciate your help! If you could provide answers, as short or long as you see fit, to the questions below, there’s a good chance your input will be featured in the article. Thanks! 1. Tell me a bit about yourself and your involvement with the Zombiepedia. 2. How did you get into Zombies? 3. How would you recommend a beginner get into Zombies? Any particular books/movies/comics/TV shows/games/etc. that would serve as a good starting point? 4. Anything you wouldn’t recommend? 5. Any additional advice you’d give to someone new to Zombies? 6. What resources on your wiki might be useful to an aspiring zombie fan? Mhadick (talk) 22:28, June 20, 2013 (UTC) do u get pussy like me 22:30, July 29, 2013 (UTC) do u get pussy like me 22:31, July 29, 2013 (UTC)